Conversations
by Ambrel
Summary: A story of Dark Ace, told in 100 word drabbles. Complete, my friends. The journey is done. Final drabble: "Finale"
1. Weak

Green eyes met red. Both were narrowed. Both were untrusting.

Separated by bars.

"You should kill me, boy."

"I can't."

A deep huff. "Weak."

Aerrow tilted his head back a degree, still keeping his gaze on the man in chains. "No. Honorable."

A bark of laughter. "So what are you going to do now if you cant do what is necessary?"

The sky knight folded his arms. He let the silence hang in the air for a long moment.

"Talk." He said simply.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 83

This will be a serial of drabbles, I think. I have more planned along this line.


	2. Aerrow

The sky knight was here again.

"What do you want?" Dark Ace asked. His face was scratchy with an unshaven beard.

"Why did you go to Cyclonia?"

He sneered. "As if I'd tell you."

Aerrow stared for a moment. Then, with a shrug, he passed a ration through the bars.

He stepped back and watched the Dark Ace thoughtfully.

"You will," he said with quiet confidence.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 66


	3. Home

Nighttime was quiet on the Condor. The Dark Ace stretched out on the narrow cot in the cell and pondered.

He'd missed it. A little, in any case. It was true. No matter how far you travel from home, you always yearn to come back.

He rolled over and peered at the bars across the door. They were new, constructed in haste by that Wallop. They kept him caged in.

The Condor was different now, but still so very much the same. And still angry.

Yes. You always want to come home. Even if home doesn't want you.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98


	4. Piper

"It was my room, you know." Dark Ace said suddenly from the depths of his cell.

Aerrow wasn't there. This time, it was Piper.

"What?"

"Your quarters. They used to be mine."

Piper shifted uncomfortably. Dark Ace smiled; there was a bit of his usual menace in that expression.

Piper frowned. She stood up. "Its not your room anymore. It hasn't been for years."

"Really?" he whispered in a dark tone. "Look behind the loose ceiling panel above the door."

He stared after her as she left. And he wondered…

Was it even still there?

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 95


	5. Secrets

It had been a few days. He was getting tired of ignoring Aerrow's attempts to talk to him.

Then Piper showed back up.

He stayed on his cot and stared at her from the darkness. She steeled herself against his red eyes that glittered so brightly.

"I found it." She whispered.

He said nothing.

"Did you hate them that much?" She asked.

Again, silence.

Piper stood, clutching the old, worn journal with both hands.

"Have you shown anyone else?" Came his voice, unexpectedly.

"Not yet," she mumbled, then she left the room again.

He smiled.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 95


	6. Assumptions

Aerrow brought his dinner again. "Ready to talk today?"

Dark Ace just stared with amusement.

"I just want one answer."

"I know."

Aerrow frowned. "There has to be a reason."

Dark Ace crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a brow, looking cool and confident. As though he was not locked in a cell. "Really?"

The sky knight scratched his head. "There's always a reason."

Red eyes leveled a gaze straight at Aerrow. "That's your first mistake. Making assumptions."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 80


	7. Sword

"I killed him for it." Aerrow jumped. He had barely set foot in the room when he heard the man's voice.

"What?"

"The sword. I killed him for it."

"Who?"

More amusement emanated from the cell. "Who do you think?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

Dark Ace shrugged, clearly enjoying being enigmatic.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"But-" Aerrow started, then he shook his head. He mumbled, "There's always a reason."

The Dark Ace laughed.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 78


	8. Pathways

They sat in silence for nearly an hour. The Dark Ace didn't feel like striking up a conversation, and Piper was too preoccupied.

He had started dozing, stretched out on his back, when her voice pulled him back into reality.

"There was nothing else you could do?"

He lifted his head off of his crossed arms. He stared at her for a moment until she fidgeted uncomfortably.

He dropped his head back onto his arms and stared at the dimly lit ceiling of his room-turned-cell.

"You're implying that I _wanted_ to take a different path."

His laughter followed her out.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	9. Redemption

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Dark Ace was standing at the makeshift bars of his room. He stared at her intently as she came close. "Did you read the whole thing?"

Piper turned the old journal over in her hands. "Not yet."

He smirked. "Cant handle it?"

"I can. Its just…"

His smile was as sardonic as ever. "You cant reconcile the Dark Ace with the person who wrote that book."

"Yeah."

He laughed. This truly was entertaining. Then, completely serious, "And you think you can offer _me _redemption?"

"I-"

"Pathetic."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 91


	10. Blind

He hated that question. They all asked him. Every day, the same question.

And here was that sky knight, asking again.

"Why?"

The Dark Ace rolled his eyes and yawned in response. "Does it matter?"

"Well… yes."

"Idealistic twit." His lips twisted in a cruel smile. "He was like you."

"Who?"

"Idealistic. Wishful. Stupid." Dark Ace could almost hear the young sky knight grind his teeth in response to his reticence. His voice softened to something like anger. "Blind."

Aerrow stood silent. Dark Ace glanced over. "I bet you're blind too."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 91


	11. Finn

He was dozing when the sniper came in.

Odd. Dark Ace sat up on his cot as Finn drew nearer. "Come to gawk, boy?"

"Nah. Dinner time. The others were busy so I'm bringing your food." He passed the rations through the bars and turned to go.

"Don't you want to ask me, too?" Dark Ace called after him.

Finn stopped. Turned around. "No. Not really."

"Why?" He asked, surprised.

Finn gave him a withering look. "I don't think it matters why you did it."

For once, the Dark Ace had no reply.

Finn left the man to his silence.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	12. Sharpshooter

Damned sharpshooter.

Didn't know what he was talking about.

Did he think he was any better? Did _he _have any reason for the things that he did?

For the way that he lived his life?

Dark Ace frowned, curled lazily on his cot. Kid didn't know about the real world, he decided.

The sky knight and Piper came and went, unable to pull the man out of his angry silence.

Damned sniper.

_He's not better than me, _he thought to himself.

After a while, the Dark Ace settled down to wait.

Finn would be back. Eventually.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96


	13. Junko

The sound of screeching metal woke him up this time. The Wallop was refining the bars on his cage.

Dark Ace watched, boredom on his features. "Its not like I'd be able to get out in any case."

Junko shrugged. "I know."

"I suppose you're going to try to save my soul too?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his tone.

The Wallop shrugged. "I cant do that."

"Oh?"

"Well, yeah. You can only save yourself. No one can do it for you."

Dark Ace blinked. Such insight wasn't typical of Wallops.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 90


	14. Sulking

Piper had come with his meal today.

Dark Ace glared sullenly from his cell.

"You're sulking," She observed.

"Huh."

"I read it."

"Still hopeful?" he bit out.

"Well… yes."

"You misplace your hope."

"No one is beyond help."

"I don't want your help."

"But-"

"You're wasting your time."

She stood. Considered. After a moment, she approached the cell. Keeping her eyes on him, she knelt and pushed the worn little book across the threshold beneath the bars.

"I read it," She said again, "But maybe you should read it too."

It sat there, mocking him, for hours after she left.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	15. Razor

He stared in puzzlement at the package that Aerrow had just tossed to him. "What?"

Aerrow shrugged. "It's a crystal powered razor."

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow at him. In that instant, Aerrow saw him, not as his evil nemesis, but as a rueful man in need of a good shave. The illusion was broken as the Dark Ace drew himself up. "Why?"

Aerrow shrugged. "Piper said you were looking scruffy. I figured you couldn't be too proud to borrow my razor… the blades are new."

He ran his fingers thoughtfully over his stubbly chin.

A shave would be nice.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	16. Taunting

The book taunted him.

He couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. Sitting underneath the mattress.

Tempting him.

Daring him to crack its pages open again.

He resisted. Perhaps if he had more to do than to stare at the walls in this comfortable prison, it would be easier to ignore that journal.

The book beckoned to him. All he had to do was reach down and take it.

He didn't want to.

The Dark Ace clamped his hands to his chest, and turned over on his side.

Damn the journal. Damn it to hell.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97


	17. Purple

He was waiting when Aerrow showed up again.

"Are you ready to talk?" Those words were almost like a ritual now.

Silence greeted him. Like every time before.

Aerrow sighed and turned to leave again. There was no point to waste time in here when the man was feeling surly.

As he made to go, the Dark Ace stopped him in his tracks with a single question.

With a voice filled with disgust that had to have been bottled up for some time, he asked, "Who the bloody hell painted this room _purple?"_

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 93

Remember the room the Storm Hawks did up for Starling at the end of Storm Hawks Seven? -wink, wink, nudge, nudge-


	18. Temptation

Aerrow winced at the squeal that echoed through the ship, courtesy of Finn's guitar. The Dark Ace, unfazed, was occupying his time with pushups in the center of his cell.

"Sorry about the racket."

"Hmph."

Without the angry glare leveled at him, Aerrow could almost believe the man was just an ordinary person.

It was the clothes, Aerrow decided. Dressed in one of Aerrow's old outfits, the Dark Ace looked a lot less… menacing.

"You know," Dark Ace grunted through the strain of his workout, "Back in Cyclonia he would have been executed for playing so badly."

"Tempting…" Aerrow muttered.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	19. Forget

The book was heavy and familiar in his hands. The handwriting was crisp and neat when he opened it to its first faded page.

_I don't need to read this, _he thought; _I already know what's in there._

He snapped the journal shut before his eyes had the chance to absorb the first sentence. He raised his arm, intending to throw the book through the bars and into the darkness of the ship.

At the last moment, he lowered his hand. Put the journal back beneath the mattress.

Better to keep his past hidden.

Forget who he used to be.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	20. Shame

Piper had taken to standing at his bars for hours at a time.

It made him feel like an exhibit in a zoo.

"I know why you wont talk," she said suddenly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Silence. Then, "You're ashamed."

"Don't make me laugh."

"You were insane." She went on quietly, "You couldn't control yourself."

"People like you are why people like me exist," he laughed, "So gullible and… blind."

"Why wont you let us help?"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I don't need your help? That I don't want it?" He stared. "That I'm not worth it?"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	21. Lies

"Shouldn't we have reached Atmosia by now, Sky Knight?" Dark Ace asked at mealtime.

Aerrow crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "We've had delays."

"Don't lie to me, Aerrow."

Aerrow looked up to see Dark Ace standing at the bars, staring down at him. "How will the Sky Council feel when they realize you're flying in circles with the most valuable prisoner onboard, trying to play psychiatrist?"

"They'll kill you."

"I knew that the moment I woke up in this cell. Why do you think I told you to finish the job then?"

"But-"

"Idiot."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97


	22. Denial

Piper was watching him as he woke up. "Have you read the book?"

Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "There's no reason for me to do so."

"I think you should."

He shrugged and pulled on his borrowed clothing, not bothering to hide his scarred body from her. "I know what is in there. I know who wrote it. And believe me," he said, thrusting his head through the top of his shirt, "The man who wrote that journal is dead, as surely as if I killed him myself."

"I don't think so."

"You're a blind fool." He scoffed, looking troubled.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	23. Past

"Do you ever doubt your reasons?" came Dark Ace's voice, unexpectedly.

Aerrow jumped in surprise. "No. Never."

"Your convictions?"

"…No."

Dark Ace shook his head and settled back against the wall. He was sitting on the floor this time, having grown bored with the bed and the one chair. "Then you couldn't possibly hope to understand why I did it."

"You can't assume that."

"Yes, I can. You're too much like _him._ He couldn't understand either."

"Who?"

Silence.

The Dark Ace angrily turned his face away. "Its in the past."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 90


	24. Curiosity

Another day. Another visit from Aerrow.

"Why do you bother?" Dark Ace growled from his perch on the desktop. "Nothing I tell you will make a difference in the end."

Aerrow shrugged. "Call it curiosity."

He ignored Aerrow for nearly an hour, but he refused to leave. After a while, even the Dark Ace couldn't stand the calm silence anymore.

"Do you never question the Council?"

"I've never had reason."

"What gives them the right to mandate right and wrong?" he narrowed his eyes. "What right do they have to control you?"

"Well… they're-they're the Council."

"Like I said-you're blind."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	25. Commonality

The Dark Ace was leaning on the bars when Finn showed up with his rations. Before the sniper could leave him to his thoughts once more, Dark Ace spoke up.

"You're much like me, you know."

"There's no way," Finn threw over his shoulder, "I'm nothing like you."

He laughed. "Your whole squadron has more in common with me than you think."

Finn opened his mouth as though to ask what he meant, but shook his head instead.

The Dark Ace watched him leave, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

"Storm Hawks…" he murmured softly.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	26. Child

"You haven't told anyone."

"No."

Dark Ace lounged easily on the bed. "Should I thank you?"

"I think you should tell Aerrow."

"I don't take advice from children."

"We're not children anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "So you're old enough to drink. Still a kid."

Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "We grew up fast, you know. Thanks to you. And thanks to _her."_

Dark Ace smirked at Piper's show of contempt. "Aerrow couldn't kill me seven years ago. He cannot bring himself to kill me now."

"He's honorable."

The man scoffed.

"He's a child."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96


	27. Read

Dark Ace held the book in his hand. He rubbed a thumb over the timeworn cover.

It was late. The Storm Hawks were asleep. But Dark Ace couldn't get his mind to rest.

_Why?_

Such a simple question. He'd heard it hundreds of times. He'd never lost any sleep over the answer in all the years that he fought for Cyclonia.

So why was he troubled now?

His past was behind him. No reason to care.

His fingers poised over the book, as though to open it to the first page.

Convictions be damned.

Dark Ace began to read.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	28. Bloodshot

She appeared before dawn.

Piper came forward and rested her hands on the bars. "Have you read it yet?"

Tired eyes regarded her wearily. Bloodshot. He hadn't slept. "Does it matter?"

"I think it does."

He felt around beneath the blanket that was covering half of his body. Pulled out the journal.

"I should have destroyed this."

"But you didn't."

"A mistake."

"No."

"Its in the past."

"Yeah," she agreed, "but the person who wrote it is still here."

He shook his head, but said nothing. His tired face had a hint of uncertainty.

Piper smiled.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96


	29. Conviction?

"I didn't want to do it," Dark Ace said suddenly, jolting Aerrow out of his half-doze. Aerrow blinked at the Dark Ace. The man was sitting against the wall again, picking absently at his borrowed shirt while he stared into space.

"What did you do?"

Dark Ace replied with another question. "Have you ever believed in something so absolutely, with so much conviction, that you would give up anything for it? No matter the cost?"

"Yes." Aerrow answered automatically.

"What is it?"

"The safety of the Atmos. My friends."

The Dark Ace shook his head. "You still don't understand."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	30. Technique

Junko delivered his food this time.

After he passed the ration through the bars, he lingered, shifting his weight. Dark Ace arched his eyebrows at him.

"Uh," Junko started, "Well… I was talking to Finn, and… well, I just wanted to know…"

Dark Ace waited.

"…what do you mean, we have a lot in common?"

He laughed sarcastically. "Do you _honestly_ think I learned how to fight in Cyclonia?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"If I fought like a Talon," Dark Ace cocked his head, "Would it have taken you seven years to bring me down?"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	31. Purpose

Junko approached the cell, his expression pensive. "So… where _are _you from, anyway?"

Dark Ace just shook his head with a derisive chuckle. "I don't see why you'd care."

"Well.. I'm just curious, that's all."

He scowled from the chair, feet propped up on the desk. "Its not my job to satisfy your curiosity."

"Well.. aren't you kinda out of a job now anyway?" Junko asked..

Dark Ace favored Junko with a long stare, before answering in a tone devoid of emotion. "I have always been the champion of Cyclonia." He narrowed his eyes. "And that will never change."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	32. Contrasts

It had been a few days.

They only came to deliver his rations and allow him to relieve himself, now. Even Piper seemed content to let him to his thoughts.

The had given up hope, he mused. Just as well. For all their ideals, they just couldn't understand.

It was far too easy to look at the world in stark black and white. Contrast. Where everything was either one or the other.

They were kids, still. Children, who had yet to discover the minute shades in between extremes.

They saw him as evil.

He saw them as blind.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98


	33. Reasons

He opened his eyes to see Aerrow leaning against the bars.

"What do you want?"

"Are you ready to talk?"

Those words again. Dark Ace met them with silence, like always.

Aerrow shook his head and turned to go, but as he did, Dark Ace's voice stopped him.

"I did it for a reason."

Aerrow paused, unsure of what to do. He had the feeling that this moment of confidence was fleeting at best. "I thought you said you didn't need a reason for anything you did," he replied carefully.

Dark Ace looked away. "There's always a reason."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98


	34. Values

"I wanted something."

"That was your reason?"

"Yes."

"That's too simple."

An amused chuckle masked the true pain behind the words. "Oh? Have you ever wanted something so badly that you could almost taste it? That you dreamed about it?"

Silence. Then, "I've never wanted something so badly that I would betray my values."

Another chuckle, but it died unconvincingly in his throat. The Dark Ace looked over at Aerrow. He took in the earnest face and confident eyes. Eyes that were still innocent despite all they had seen.

"You see," he replied, finally, "I never _did_ betrayed my values."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

(This is a consolation drabble since I wont be updating The Wager tonight. I'll try for tomorrow though!)


	35. Fools

Another night... reading his messy, adolescent scrawl on the well worn pages of the journal. Another night of memories that he believed forgotten forever.

Sometimes, the members from his old squad seemed to come alive in the pages, so vividly did he write of them. It made it hard to read at times…

Not for any sentimental reason. He didn't miss them.

It was their blind obedience that made his gorge rise. Unswerving, unquestioning loyalty.

Blind loyalty. Blind people.

So blind, they couldn't see what they paid for their security… That which is dearer than life itself.

"Bloody fools…"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	36. Villains

Aerrow again.

"Its pointless to keep coming." Dark Ace said.

"I wont stop until I know why you did it."

"It serves no purpose."

"I need to know why you turned from the good guys."

Dark Ace leveled a red glare at him. "How quaint."

"What?"

"The way you differentiate between 'good' and 'evil'."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever entertain the thought that the so called 'bad guys' don't see themselves that way?"

"But-"

"Think about it. To a whole nation of people, the Storm Hawks aren't heroes. They're villains."

Aerrow froze, mouth open... but no words were forthcoming.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	37. Ignorance

Hours had passed since he'd shocked Aerrow to silence, when the sky knight came back with more questions.

"How can we be the bad guys? The people are subjugated by Cyclonia!"

"How do you know that?"

"The Council-"

Dark Ace laughed. "Of course. And they give you your missions too. They control the very movements of any forward deployed squadrons."

"Well… yeah."

"It would hardly be good for morale if it became common knowledge that the Cyclonian citizenry were content and happy with life."

"But-"

"And because you never question anything…" Dark Ace glanced at him, amused, "You'd never know."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

(Yeah… no update for The Wager tonight. Its halfway typed, so definitely tomorrow.)


	38. Humor

Days went by without visitors, aside from meal times.

Dark Ace was in the middle of waking up when Piper appeared at his cell. "What do you want?"

She stared at him, accusation in her eyes. "Seven years of fighting and he never quit. Never questioned himself."

"The makings of a true zealot."

"The makings of a true hero." She returned. Then her face faltered. "But something you said…"

"Isn't it funny how a lifetime of conviction can be toppled by something as simple as the truth?"

"But…"

He laughed. He always did find humor in the oddest of places.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

(I am dedicating this drabble fic to Conversations now, since Dark Ace wont shut up.. moving 'Its So Obvious' to another fic of its own, and creating another new drabble fic called "Moments". Sorry for all the mixing up.)


	39. Driven

Aerrow looked tired. Like he hadn't slept in a week.

Dark Ace smirked. That was a distinct possibility.

Aerrow peered at the man. Slightly scruffy, lacking his original armor and clothes… he still managed to look elegant and deadly.

Aerrow just looked… exhausted. Dark Ace waited.

Finally… "Dark Ace."

"Aerrow."

"I thought about your words."

Dark Ace smirked.

"I have a question."

Silence.

"You weren't enticed by Cyclonia, were you?" he paused, as though the thought was painful. "You were driven away… by Atmosia."

Dark Ace bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. "Your eyes are finally opening."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	40. Memory

It seemed like Aerrow was finally starting to think like a realist.

Idealistic twits were so very annoying.

His questions were becoming more shrewd.

"Who taught you to fight?"

It didn't necessarily mean Dark Ace was ready to answer those questions, though.

Dark Ace curled a smile and leaned back against the wall. "You know," he murmured, disregarding Aerrow's inquiry with a tilt of his head. "You're still a lot like _him_…"

He laughed. "And he taught me… a lot."

"Who?"

Dark Ace stopped laughing in favor of a direct stare. "A memory." He turned to the window. "That's all."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	41. Answer

Today, Aerrow was so silent that Dark Ace had almost forgotten he was there. Concentrating on doing sit-ups, he was almost surprised when he heard the sky knight's voice, low and serious.

"You asked me once… if I had ever wanted something so badly that I could taste it …"

Dark Ace grunted. Aerrow continued.

"Well… I have."

Dark Ace stopped, turning his attention to Aerrow with an amused expression.

"Seven years ago…"

Aerrow raked his hands through his hair. He looked at Dark Ace, eyes haunted with new understanding. "Seven years ago… I wanted to be a sky knight."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

(I am working on The Wager's update tonight… bear with me, it may wait until tomorrow.)


	42. Carver

He was almost used to Aerrow's presence by now. The redhead lingered there for several hours each day, usually brooding in his own silence, but every now and then broaching conversation.

Dark Ace was on the bed, dozing, when Aerrow's voice cut through the haze. "What about Carver?"

"What about him?"

"He turned evi-to Cyclonia…"

"And got caught."

"How did you tempt him?"

Dark Ace cracked an eye open at Aerrow. "We didn't."

"But-"

"A person whose loyalty can be bought… tell me, would _you _want to fight alongside someone like that?"

Aerrow shook his head. "Still a traitor…"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	43. Waiting

His memories refused to be still these days.

Between reading the journal and having nothing to do but think, he could almost hear the whispers of old memories vying for his attention. All the thoughts that had long been sealed away inside himself began to surface.

The daily entreaties by the squadron to talk of his reasons didn't really help things.

His mind was becoming crowded. Like he was getting too full of the past.

Dark Ace frowned.

Would the pressure ease… if he took Piper's advice?

He stared at the doorway, waiting for dawn.

Waiting for the sky knight.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

(For those keeping up with The Wager… no update tonight. Hectic day.)


	44. Revelation

"Seventeen years."

"What?"

"The last time I was on this ship."

"You were… on the Condor?"

"Yes."

"Why? What reason would you have had to be on this ship back then?"

"…I lived here."

"Wha-_what?"_

"You heard me… unless you're going deaf."

"There's no way."

"Oh?"

"The only people who would live on the ship are…"

"Crew members?"

"But that would mean…that…you…"

"Yes?"

"It's…but, it's…"

"…its funny, isn't it?"

"You're…you are..."

Dark Ace smirked at the stunned expression of revulsion on Aerrow's face before he replied, his voice laced with bitterness and resignation.

"The last original Storm Hawk."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	45. Clockwork

Aerrow returned like clockwork the next day, though Dark Ace wasn't sure if he would bother. He hadn't been too happy when he had left the day before.

"I knew you'd taken out the original Storm Hawks," he said, his arms crossed. His eyes were hard. "I knew they'd been betrayed. But by one of their own?"

"_Please_. Who did you _think _did it?" Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

"How can you live with yourself?"

Dark Ace smiled dark, menacing smile. "I'm alive because no one can kill me." He raised an eyebrow at Aerrow. "Not even you."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98


	46. Disbelief

Finn.

The blonde stared intently through the bars.

Dark Ace sneered. "What do you want, boy?"

"I don't believe you."

"So, your leader told everyone, huh?"

"Duh."

"You doubt his word?"

"No. I don't believe _yours._ There's no way someone like you could be a Storm Hawk."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," he replied dryly, "but its true… I could prove it, but really, I don't feel the need." Dark Ace leaned back against the wall.

Finn lingered a moment, scowling. When he left, Dark Ace fished out the old journal once more.

He sighed… and continued to read.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	47. Omen

The last line kept drawing him back.

He glared at the smudged writing on the page. Remembering the weakness that had pervaded his being that last night.

Even though he had been sure of his actions… even though he had been resolute and committed to his beliefs…

There was always that weakness.

That line… it echoed the thoughts of a boy, uncertainly taking his first steps to his destiny.

_I don't think I can do this._ _I'm not strong enough._

And now...reading those words once more, Dark Ace wondered if those faded words had been an omen.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97


	48. Calm

"Dark Ace."

"Aerrow." Dark Ace sat at the desk. His back was angled at the door as though he didn't feel the need to acknowledge the existence of the world beyond.

"I have a question for you…"

A sneer. "Another? Lucky me."

Aerrow took a deep breath. "Have you ever believed in something with such conviction… that you would do anything to achieve it?"

There was a pause. Aerrow held his breath.

Dark Ace looked over his shoulder. His eyes were still full of hostility, but there was something calm in their bloody depths. Like the eye of a storm.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

(No update for The Wager tonight… so here's a consolation drabble! Might do another one… who knows?)


	49. Inspiration

He had been glad to get the pens from Piper.

At first she hadn't wanted to give them over, until he had pointedly asked if she really thought he might be able to hurt someone with a _writing utensil._

He had taken to sitting down with the journal each night, staring at the blank pages that followed that one last entry. He always held his pen, poised to write, but for some reason, the words never came.

_What is there to write about now?_

He frowned at the blank page.

And then… inspiration struck.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 94

Oooh… oh, you people are going to either love me or hate me when this is all said and done.


	50. Anger

Aerrow's demeanor had become more agitated, Dark Ace noticed. To the point where the sky knight didn't look at him, so much as he _glared._

He did this in silence for several nights, until he asked a question that was long in coming.

"If you betrayed them…that means you killed them…didn't you?"

Dark Ace glanced over. "Yes," he answered simply.

Aerrow glowered, his hands clenching at his sides. Dark Ace turned his head back to the window. He'd been watching the clouds.

After a moment, Aerrow thrust a hand through his hair. "We reach Atmosia in two weeks," he growled.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	51. Allies

Finn handed over the rations today. Dark Ace ignored him in favor of staring woodenly at the wall.

Finn didn't move. After a moment, his surly voice echoed sharply. "They're going to kill you."

"I know."

"You deserve it. You deserve worse."

At this, he looked up. "Oh?"

"You're evil."

He smirked, some of his old malevolence coming back. "In war, the losers are always the 'evil' ones," he replied.

"Good guys don't kill their allies."

"Ah… but I didn't kill _my_ allies." His smirk widened. "I guess that makes me a good guy after all."

Finn ground his teeth.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	52. Pity

Piper watched him sadly.

"I don't need your pity," he snarled at her.

"I know."

"So leave me alone."

"I cant."

His lip curled in disgust. "Why is that? Is your bleeding heart hurting too much? Cant handle leaving a condemned man to reap his fate?"

Piper frowned, leaning on the bars. She looked him dead in the eye. "I don't want you to die, Dark Ace."

He laughed. "Kid, I was dead the moment I woke up here."

Piper looked troubled. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you."

"You're a fool. Take your idolatry elsewhere."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96


	53. Saved

She still came by every afternoon.

It annoyed him.

He was as good as dead. As soon as they landed in Atmosia, he would be executed. Probably that same day.

But she was so damned upset about it.

"Why do you give a damn?" He asked her once when his patient had worn particularly thin.

"I have to believe you can be saved."

"Why? Cant handle the idea that there really are _evil _people in the world?"

Something in her posture made him quiet down.

"No…" she said quietly, "If you can be saved…then so can I."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97


	54. Stones

He waited in puzzlement all day…until she came to the cell again, like clockwork.

He leaning his forearms on the bars. She stopped a foot away, and he stared intently at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you mean?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

She bit her lip. "I…your journal…well, it…" Piper ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "I…have had the same thoughts. The exact same thoughts."

"So?"

" So it means I could turn out like you!"

"No."

"Huh?"

"You couldn't."

"Why?"

He laughed. "You don't have the stones to do what I did."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Ok...so, I updated again. Who knows, I may be inspired again before I drop off the radar!


	55. Fascination

The days seemed to melt together. Even Piper' frequent visits seemed to blur into one big jumbled mess.

He tried to ignore her visits. She was watching him with a look in her eye that was all too familiar to him.

Fascination mixed with curiosity.

Curiosity tinged with hunger.

Hunger that seemed to grow with each day.

He shook his head slowly, staring out at the sky. It always seemed to start out that way…idle hero worship…

She wasn't the first one to turn misguided emotions on him.

He sighed.

But she'd probably be the last.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96

Ooooo… I see a possible plot twist. Should I turn it into the one pairing I always shy away from writing?

Piper _is_ 21 in this fic…


	56. Alternatives

"Do you _have _to hover over me?" he snarled one day, when Piper was again hanging around his cell. "Cant you let me contemplate my last days in peace?"

Piper frowned, unruffled by his rebuke. "You know…they might not give you a death sentence…"

"Oh," he replied sarcastically, "And the alternative? Life imprisoned by those doddering fools?"

"Its better than dying…"

"Just leave me be."

"…why do you want to be alone?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do _you _refuse leave me alone?" He snorted. "You spend more time here than with your squadron."

Piper fidgeted. "S'not true…"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	57. Routine

It was late.

She hadn't been by yet that day. Dark Ace idly wondered at the change in routine.

No matter.

It had been several days since he had seen Aerrow last. Close to a week…maybe a bit less.

The sky knight had said they would make Atmosia within two weeks.

Dark Ace sighed. That meant there was one more week left for him to stew over his eventual fate.

One more week to endure the girl's pitying glances.

One more week to steel himself against his encroaching doubts…

One more week of this bloody _purple_ room.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97


	58. Insomnia

She showed up late that night. The rest of the crew was already asleep.

Dark Ace was also trying to rest, but his soldier's senses alerted him to her presence almost immediately. He sat up, staring through the darkness.

"What do you want?" He muttered gruffly, his voice thick with the vestiges of sleep.

"I…couldn't sleep."

"Obviously."

Awkward silence.

"What do you want?" He repeated, more awake this time.

"I…don't want to be alone right now…would you mind if I…stayed for a while?"

He stared.

Shrugged.

"Whatever."

He lowered himself back onto the cot…but his eyes refused to close.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	59. Morning

Somewhere in the night, he'd managed to fall asleep.

When the sunlight hit his eyes, jarring him awake, he sat up and blinked into the room. He became aware of breathing….looked over.

The girl was still there. Leaning against the wall opposite his cell.

Asleep.

She had been there all night. He smirked at the thought of letting her fellows find her there. Imagined the reactions.

He almost settled back and waited for the fireworks.

But after a moment, for no reason he could readily explain…he stood. Walked across the room.

Knelt and peered through the bars.

"Hey…wake up."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	60. Traitor

"Aerrow."

"You've gotten a stay of execution, Dark Ace."

"Oh?"

"We've been diverted."

"Is that so…Tell me, does the council not want the commander of the Cyclonian forces under their thumb?"

"…They don't know."

"Really, now…I think I'm insulted. My capture should at least rate a mention in your dispatches."

"Piper convinced me to give you a chance at…redemption."

"Redemption? Don't make me laugh."

"If you help us…intelligence-wise…then I might be persuaded to speak before the council on your behalf."

"Impossible. I'm not a traitor."

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, Sky Knight. It suits you."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	61. Reality

"Will you help?"

He closed his eyes. "Go away."

No movement. After a while he cracked one eye and glanced at her. She stared back, unblinking, with that same strange emotion boiling in her gaze.

Better to dash her hopes now, he decided. Not through any softness on his part, though. He just didn't need any over-the-top drama cluttering his last days.

"No."

"Why? It would save your life!"

He laughed. "You don't get it, do you? A thing called reality?"

She frowned.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm still going to die. The only question is who performs the execution."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

I'm still alive!

Less than a month before I am finally done with all the moving and stuff. I've got lots of story ideas to write when I have my normal internet access, so don't forget me!


	62. Weapons

"A blade, or a staff?"

A single red eyebrow raised in question, but the Sky Knight did not deign to ask the obvious.

Dark Ace snickered. "Well?"

"Spare me your games today."

"I suppose the staff would hurt more…but then again, an energy blade would cauterize the wounds…"

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Speak plainly for once, would you?"

Dark Ace's eyes widened as though in surprise. "Why, Aerrow, I am simply weighing my options at this point. I am going to be executed, no doubt about it. I am just wondering which would put an end to my suffering less…painfully."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	63. Annoyance

Finn sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, causing Dark Ace to look up in irritation. "It seems your purpose in life is to annoy all those around you. Why don't you go do it somewhere else?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Gladly. How about you let me out of here? I'll go straight home."

Blue eyes glared through the bars. "I don't even know why Aerrow listened to her."

"Because he's a sentimental sap?"

"I hope you rot."

He laughed. "You know, sticking around and bothering you might be a worthwhile reason to defect."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98


	64. Crack

The crack of thunder woke him up.

"Great…" He yawned. "Probably wont get back to sleep…"

For lack of anything better to do, he peered beyond his cell into the stilled ship…not expecting to see anything in the dark.

So…he was surprised when he saw movement.

Piper, he realized, looking closer.

She leaned against a wall, arms crossed over her chest. Lightning flashed, and surrounded by the boom of thunder that followed, he caught a glimpse of wetness on her cheeks.

"Its not fair…" she whispered. She sank down against the wall, drawing her knees to her chest.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

Oooo….what happens now?

I finally have a few ideas of some arcs for this, that's what.

Review!


	65. Plea

The voices stopped before his cell, but he could still make out the heated debate.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't know, Finn."

"Piper, this is wrong. There's no way we're letting him go and there's no chance he's going to get a pardon."

"So what? We just give up?"

"We?"

Silence.

"Piper, come on. Drop it."

"There's got to be a reason, Finn. I know I can figure it out. Just give me time."

"Aerrow's not going to like that."

"I don't care. Just back me one more time…please?"

Quiet…then, "Last time, Piper. This is the last time."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

I kinda like where this is going…but is it getting too angst ridden? Should I lighten up?


	66. Guards

"What are you doing?"

Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "Writing. Idiot…" he muttered under his breath.

"What'cha writing about?" Junko persisted.

For the past few days he had been under constant guard. He gritted his teeth. At least Aerrow and Finn just sat in silent. Piper was too talkative, Stork hadn't lasted a full shift, and Junko was just so damned…_curious._

He didn't bother to reply.

"So…you gonna help us on our mission, right? Piper said you will. Sounds weird, but Piper's usually right."

Sometimes he wondered how these kids had taken him down.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 94

Oooo… that didn't come out quite the way I wanted. But good news, my friends! I have at least five or six more drabbles written in my notebook, just waiting for me to type them in and put them in some chronological order!

Oh, I have decided to go with the more 'risky' story arcs of the few that I had in mind. Hope it doesn't get too angsty or cliché.

Still working on Old Enough To Know Better. I have a brain cramp. Cut me some slack.

Review!


	67. Repose

Piper stared at the man through the bars. He was asleep at the desk, his head resting on his bicep while a pen dangled precariously from his fingers.

The letters on the paper in front of him were fluid and dark. The handwriting was strong. Mature.

Even dramatic.

A bit like the man himself, she mused. There was something about him that constantly drew her thoughts back.

Even asleep, he never lost the impression of danger. He looked rough and hard in repose. Angry.

She wondered why…

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 87


	68. Interesting

"Rough night?" he smirked. Piper's face was slack with fatigue.

She favored him with a hollow glance filled with warning, but like any good villain, he ignored it.

"Shut up," came Aerrow's voice, sudden and strong. "Leave her alone. Come on Piper, I'll watch the prisoner. Stork said he could use your help."

She left, wordlessly.

Dark Ace watched her go before turning his eyes back to Aerrow. "So," he began contemptuously.

His words died immediately.

Aerrow's eyes lingered on Piper's retreating figure for a moment longer than necessary…with a softness that was out of place for the situation.

Interesting…

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	69. Grin

Anyone else may have felt unsettled by the cold silence but the Dark Ace wasn't bothered. He was used to Aerrow's stare. The anger didn't upset him.

He wouldn't have climbed so high in his profession if he hadn't grown a thick skin.

So, rather than giving any sign that he even knew Aerrow was there, he simply sat at the desk and wrote leisurely on a scrap of paper he'd dug up somewhere.

Aerrow pursed his lips shut though his curiosity burned.

Dark Ace flicked a glance at him momentarily before looking away with a toothy grin.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98


	70. Whims

"Sometimes I wonder why your navigator wants to preserve my life so desperately." He said, doodling in his journal.

He paused, thoughtful tapping his pen against his lower lip. "Infatuation? Perhaps a certain…kinship. She reminds me of myself…"

"She's not like you."

Dark Ace eyed him shrewdly, then without warning, dropped all pretenses. "You know I won't talk."

Silence. Then, "I know."

Red eyes flashed. "So how much longer will you indulge her foolish whims?"

Aerrow looked away first.

He didn't answer.

"Pathetic." Dark Ace murmured. "Simply sad…how you are losing control."

Dark Ace laughed contemptuously.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96


	71. Scents

The sky outside looked different than usual.

It looked more familiar.

A delicate tracing of orange against a darker sky.

It smelled different too. Tangy. Tart.

It smelled of hot metal and storm clouds.

Dark Ace smiled.

Home.

Now wonder they wanted his input for the mission. They expected to go into Cyclonia's heartland and leave intact?

Right.

He closed his eyes, filling his lungs with the scent.

His mind flooded with memories. Longing stabbed him bitterly in the chest.

He knew that he'd never set foot in Cyclonia again as a free man.

If he ever returned at all.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	72. Mission

It was quiet.

No one was around anymore. They all had something more important to do.

He remembered Piper's crestfallen face when Aerrow had given one last chance to help with their mission intelligence.

"_If I told you anything, I guarantee it'd be a lie."_

_Aerrow walked out. Piper lingered, eyes bright. "Please! I cant help you any more after this!"_

"_I don't recall asking for your assistance in the first place."_

He leaned back, pillowing his head with his hands.

No escape.

No regrets.

Nothing to do but wait.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97

Sorry for the sparse updates on all of my stuff. Getting a little busy lately. Hope to get an update to Stranded this weekend.


	73. Secure

Silence was his companion.

They had been gone for hours and the only indication that anyone was even still in the ship was the quiet footfalls from the bridge.

He scratched his chest and sighed. For a moment, he contemplated writing more…but no, he'd already said everything he needed to say there.

Confident no one could see him, Dark Ace reached down to a loose panel beneath the bed, feeling around to be sure that it was still there. Still secure.

It was.

He left the notebook in its new hiding space, and resigned himself to wait.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97


	74. Speeding

All too soon, it was over. The Storm Hawks were back, and they were speeding away from Cyclonia forever.

He knew she'd be there at his cell. He ignored her.

Piper stayed for well over an hour. Once, Finn came by to see if she wanted to be relieved, but she shook her head. He lingered for a moment, then left with an aggravated sigh.

Dark Ace snorted. Glanced over.

She looked resigned. Upset. Hurt.

She tried to hide the single tear that escaped.

Dark Ace looked away.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"For what?" He answered softly.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97

Ooooh… I am on fire tonight. I think Broken might be updated, and tomorrow I should be able to whip up chapter four for Stranded. Yay!


	75. Reversed

"Aerrow."

Dark Ace quirked an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the Sky Knight's presence.

"She really tried to help you, you know."

"So she believes."

Aerrow frowned. It was a long moment before he spoke again.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you do it? You could have lightened your sentence. Now…now…you're going to die. There's no way out of it."

"I'm not a traitor."

"But-"

"No. I won't buy my life with that of my country."

"But _why?"_

"Could you do it?"

"Huh?"

"If our positions were reversed…could you do what you asked of me?"

"I…"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 95


	76. Weight

It was dark now. Dark Ace sat, his back leaning against the bars of his cell. He shrugged in acknowledgment.

"We're...almost there." Piper persisted. "I can't…"

She fell silent. After a moment, Dark Ace felt the weight of her hand coming down on his shoulder through the bars. She sighed. "I…I don't want you to die."

He stiffened. Slowly reached up…grasped her hand…

"That changes nothing." His grip tightened. "You are trying to champion the wrong cause."

"But-"

He plucked her hand from his shoulder and then released it as though it burned.

_Well_…, he thought, _in a way…it did._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

This one's dedicated to Keeper of Tomes. Her fic, BluSh, kick started my muse back into gear for this fic.

I'll update more today, but I have Krav Maga practice to go to soon. Ta!


	77. Bowing

The journey back to Atmosia seemed much faster than it should have been.

Aerrow paused outside his room. "We're almost there." He forced through his teeth. "Have you any last words to redeem yourself?"

"Yes…" Dark Ace drawled. "When will you stop bowing to her every plea?"

Aerrow's face grew stormy.

"I mean," Dark Ace continued, "You obviously aren't here because of your own conscience."

"Everyone deserves a second-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. She walks all over you and the blonde kid and you let her." He snorted, sardonically. "As if I'd actually surrender to someone like that."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100


	78. Time

"How many days?"

Piper jumped. Normally, Dark Ace didn't initiate conversations.

"Probably…probably a week. Give or take…" she replied softly.

He nodded and returned to staring at the ceiling as he lay back on the bed. "Good."

"I don't see why," she retorted before she even realized what she was saying.

He rolled his eyes, but offered nothing else.

It was quiet for a while, and he glanced over to where she had been standing. Instead of the girl, there was empty space behind the bars.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 86

Sorry for my hiatus. I was suffering from a bout of involuntary internet disconnection.

I'm working on my many fics. Bear with me!


	79. None

"You never told me why you did it."

"True."

There was a pause. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Aerrow gave an aggravated sigh. "Don't you even want to reconcile for your past before you no longer have the chance?"

"I don't have anything to reconcile. I have no regrets."

Another pause. Then, "Really? None at all?"

Dark Ace didn't answer for a moment and Aerrow almost gave up hope of getting a reply. Just as he turned away, he heard a low murmur.

"None."

He looked over his shoulder. "I think you're lying."

"I truly don't care what you think."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

I've got a resolution in mind. I'm thinking between 7 and 15 more chapters to go. Or should I stretch it to a round 100?


	80. Pretense

She no longer made any pretense of guarding him, just as he made no move to even try to escape. She sat on a stool outside the cell, trying to engage him in conversation that he was equally determined to rebuff.

After a while, she seemed content to keep her own thoughts. She'd learned that trying to prod him into giving information he didn't want to share was rather…unprofitable.

It led to long silences that he refused to call 'companionable'.

He couldn't shake that hungry look in her eyes. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"No." she answered.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99

Just a warning: Next week, starting Sunday, I will be away from the internet while I go to a conference in Virginia. Yayness.

I intend to update this one a few more times before then and I promise to write some of Stranded while I'm on the plane. Blah, writer's block.


	81. Pretend

The terra came into view. He remembered it with a bleak feeling of inevitability…knew it was still much the same as it had always been.

Shadows gathered as night fell, covering her in a blanket of darkness.

He pretended he didn't see her. Pretended not to notice the lonely tear tracking down her cheek. Pretended she was invisible, as twilight masked her presence on the floor beside the bars with her knees at her chin.

He pretended that it was simple coincidence that he sat with his back to the bars…close enough to feel her exhalations.

"Almost…there."

"I know."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99

Wow, for some reason I really liked this one. I mean, a _lot._ Who said what at the end? Its kind of a toss up, huh?


	82. Shut Up

Finn stood there, his upper lip curled in distaste. He shoved some rations through the bars and turned to leave.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Dark Ace drawled.

Finn stopped, glancing over his shoulder, eyes dark.

Dark Ace laughed with some of his old menace.

"You know…the way she uses you? And the fact that you _know _about it…sad."

"Shut-up."

"You'd keep your enemy alive so she'd be happy."

"Shut-up!"

"And to think, she looks at me…the way you wish she'd look at you…"

"_Shut-up!" _Bars rattled with Finn's weight as he strained at Dark Ace, who simply stretched languorously and smirked.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

I decided it was getting too angsty, had to add some teasing in there.

Might update once more tonight, and definitely tomorrow, then I will be gone until Friday.


	83. Laughter

"She doesn't want you."

Dark Ace smirked.

Finn had come back the next day. Still didn't look composed.

Dark Ace sidled to the bars. "I know that. So do you. But…" he dropped his voice conspiratorially, "she doesn't."

Finn's knuckles were white on the bars.

"In fact…" he continued, "I bet you that I could make it so she never…ever…looked at you…or anyone else, for that matter…as anything but a friend."

He could see the muscles jerk in the boy's jaw.

Dark Ace returned to his bed, the sound of his laughter following Finn into the rest of the ship.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Hehe. I had to torture Finn some more. He takes it so well.


	84. Wait

"-wait!" came Piper's voice. Voices echoed down the hall.

"No, Piper. We can't. We've waiting too long already." That was Aerrow.

"But Aerrow," She protested. Then changed tactics. "Finn….please. Just a few more days. I know I-"

"I'm…with Aerrow on this, Piper."

There was a long silence.

"Bastard."

Then the sound of feet storming towards his cell.

Piper angrily threw her back against the wall.

Dark Ace cocked a brow. She stared at the floor. After some time, she mumbled, "They don't understand…"

"About?"

She looked away, suddenly conscious of his stare.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 92

I shall update again. Maybe tonight. Maybe in the morning. Whee!


	85. Distortion

"Aerrow's going to the Council…soon. Maybe tomorrow"

He looked up at Piper's words. Said nothing.

Didn't move.

"Dark Ace…" She began, her voice brimming with emotion. "I…think-"

A rough sigh. "Don't."

"But-"

He cut her off with a grunt, turning his head.

After a silence, he lifted his eyes to the metal ceiling. "Leave me alone."

"I…don't want to."

Quiet followed, heavy with unvoiced thoughts. She, on verge of tears. He, facing away from the bars so he couldn't see her.

_Her feelings aren't real._ _It's a…distortion…an effect of confinement with someone you hate._

_It will fade when I'm gone._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

And now, I start my hiatus. See you all in a few days!


	86. Unbidden

She didn't say anything this time. The look on her face said it all.

Dark Ace leaned over the desk, writing on a piece of paper…seemingly ignoring Piper's presence.

It was quiet now. Aerrow had left, Dark Ace assumed. Likely, Finn had gone with him.

He had no doubt that he'd be in the stockades by nightfall.

His pen scratched on the paper.

"What are you writing?"

"Even condemned men have privacy…" he glanced up pointedly. "Supposedly."

"Do you want me to leave?"

_No._

The unbidden thought surprised him…disturbed him.

He didn't answer.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 93

I'm back! Yay! I have a request to make…

Are there any people who are seriously considering trying to get published? Like, real authorship and so on? While I was in Virginia I had an epiphany…but it will take several people to work. If you wanna know more, PM or email me.

Also, more Conversations down the pipe. There is a light at the end of the tunnel, I swear!


	87. Front

They came at dawn.

Eight of them, armed to the teeth.

Aerrow and Finn, next to Piper, projecting an image of solidarity...but he could see through to the uncertainty beneath the strong front the two men put on. They were there not to see their enemy in triumph, but to keep their teammate in line.

He smiled lazily at the guards, standing tall at the room's threshold.

For a moment, no one seemed to want to move.

To the Dark Ace, the whole situation was humorous in a twisted fashion.

"The condemned have little to lose, gentlemen. How about you?"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Ooooh…what happens next?

Lets just say I have the next chapter written. Should I post it tonight? I may, if enough people want me to. I don't hold chapters hostage on reviews though, so it will be posted tomorrow, nonetheless.


	88. Inevitability

They tied his hands. He couldn't fight.

They shackled his feet. He couldn't run.

They bound his eyes. He couldn't see.

His ears were left alone. He heard the nervous breathing…the hushed undertone of fear from his eight Atmosian guards.

They led him from the ship, a few of the braver ones prodding him with the butts of their staves.

He moved cautiously, refusing to stumble.

Outside, he heard that eerie quiet…the one caused not by an empty street, but the loud hush that loomed when large crowds fell silent.

Footsteps echoed, marking his time in lonely inevitability.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

I'm updating again today, but I have a Krav Maga class to attend soon, so keep an eye out in a few hours if you're interested!


	89. Farce

It was a farce. A show trial. Lip service to the laws that the they claimed to revere.

Indeed, there was no surprise in the verdict of the military tribunal.

"Guilty."

The courtroom was nearly empty, his trial being closed to the public.

He played his part well, indeed. No fear on his features. Back straight, convictions strong.

He didn't fear death. Still, there was a pang of regret he didn't expect when they handed down his sentence.

"Death."

He ignored the choked cry of dismay from behind him, and they led him away to await his execution.

…At dawn.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Oooooh…I am on a roll. Got the next one percolating. Anyone want the next one tonight?


	90. Alone

"I'm not going."

"That's not an option, and you know it. They're going to expect us all to be present."

"Don't care."

Aerrow shoved his hand through his hair, frustrated. Piper slumped at the table. "Piper, you're going. We're all going."

She turned on him, eyes red. Neither looked away…both unwilling to concede.

Piper turned away, finally. "Fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"I'm going to visit him."

"We're going with you."

"No." Her posture was unyielding. "No, Aerrow. Alone."

"But-"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." She stood. "Tell them I'm coming."

He watched her walk away.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

Ooooo…what happens now?

I'm enjoying this. Am I being too cruel to you, my gentle readers?


	91. Unspoken

He was awake. "What do you want now?"

"You're going to die tomorrow." She said, flatly.

"How astute of you."

"I…I can get you out."

"No you can't."

"I have the key."

"You won't use it."

"Yes, I-"

"No. Leave."

"Why?"

_Because it's too tempting…_

"Because I have need to think."

He stretched out on his cot. She lingered.

"You really want me to go?"

_No!_

"Yes."

She stood…turned. Looked over her shoulder. "Dark Ace…I…"

_Don't say it._

"I…I'll…be there…tomorrow."

…_Thanks._

"Wait…" he murmured.

"What?"

"After tomorrow…look in the desk drawer."

Her footsteps faded, leaving him to his unsettled musing.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Its times like this that I wish I let myself have more than 100 words per installment. I could have had a LOT of fun with this one. Chopping it back to 100 words was so very hard to do…

I may update again today, if I get the chance.


	92. Sorrow

Aerrow was awake when she returned. "Find what you were looking for?" He asked, trying hard to keep the bitterness from his tone.

Piper frowned at him, eyes bright. "No…" she whispered. "I didn't."

As she tried to walk past, he grabbed her arm. "Piper, this is what we've been after for the past seven years."

She didn't respond.

"I don't understand-"

"Exactly, Aerrow. You don't." She looked into his eyes, her gaze full of sorrow. "You can never understand."

"Well...help me try."

"I'm sorry, Aerrow." She replied, pulling away. "I'm tired. I'm…going now."

She walked away…head bowed in defeat.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Okay, we're in the home stretch. The next two are written. The next one is coming up soon, so please review! Is it getting too angsty?


	93. Daybreak

Time passed far too quickly.

Morning…came. And…went…

Piper sat in her room, curled up, tears carving tracks down her face.

Outside, the sounds of merriment clamored on. The sheer triumph, the incredible boost to their status…the Storm Hawks had brought down the mighty Dark Ace.

There were accolades. Proclamations. Speeches and music.

It was obscene to her ears.

The guys were outside, accepting the glory…making excuses for her absence.

The Condor was silent. She was alone.

The noon sun burned through her shuttered window.

She wanted to stay there forever…but she had a promise to keep.

Piper left her room.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Okay….so that could have been better. For a treat, the next installment is ready. I'll post it in about an hour or so.

We're almost done, folks.


	94. Bastard

She stared hard at the slip of paper, her thoughts warring between misguided sadness and angry confusion.

The message was terse. Impersonal. And those six words scrawled in immaculate handwriting that had become so painfully familiar to her in the past months seemed…inadequate.

_Under the bed. A loose board._

That was it.

How like him, she thought. How very much like him. An indiscriminate bastard to the bitter end.

Her eyes flicked to the bed, still rumpled from his last night in it.

She knew it was foolish…He was an enemy, after all…but…she couldn't help it.

The bastard.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

Okay, sorry about not getting it posted sooner. Warhammer Online is consuming my soul.

I'm almost done. Aiming for 100. Tell me what you think.


	95. Pages

The journal was a comforting weight in her hand.

She flipped to the back of the book. There were new entries, the dark ink staining faded paper.

She was almost afraid to read the words…but she'd never let fear stop her before.

_Congratulations, Storm Hawks. _It began, in strong, firm script, _You've won._

There was more. Pages of writing, in fact.

_  
You've won. The moment I woke aboard the Condor, I knew the game was over._

_Enjoy your triumph._

The words, though sparse, filled the first sheet.

With shaking hands, she turned the page.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 94

Hehehe, I love being evil.

To address a few questions left in my reviews:

No, I had no idea how this was going to go when I started. It was originally part of another drabble series, slated to go only for about five entries. There was no romance planned. In fact, the whole pairing can be chalked up to Soldier4Christ. She dared me to do it, and I have trouble backing down from a dare.

Please review. I cant wait to unveil the end! Looking at completion sometime tomorrow, if I get the writing bug…and encouragement. (wink, wink)


	96. Transfixed

Piper read, transfixed.

_Seven years is a long time. There's no reason I should ever have had such problems with you._

_You know, in the beginning, the Storm Hawks were simply a thorn. You were simply…unimportant, in the realization of the Master's plan._

_Had she wished it, I would have ceased all efforts to take you down._

_She was amused at first. Who would imagine the Dark Ace could be baffled by a ragtag bunch of kids?_

_If you'll recall, I took you out quite handily that first time. Afterwards, I made you work hard for each victory._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

Hee….

Oh man, this might end tonight. I'm on a damn roll.

And yes, soldier4christ, it was totally your fault and you know it.


	97. Choke

The entries weren't long, but reading them was draining. She felt bad for keeping them a secret from the team, but at the same time…she didn't want to share.

Late at night, she opened to a new page.

_I am not a sympathetic man by nature. Perhaps that was my downfall…my willingness to do whatever was needed._

_I followed orders. I got caught. And like any loyal soldier, I stayed true to my country._

_I bet that burns your ass._

_You tempted me. Resisting…was hard. _

_But in the end, I was stronger than you._

_I hope you choke on that._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Three more chapters. Chapter 100 is written. The next two are outlined. Shall I push through tonight?

Hmmm?


	98. Sorry

_Time is running out._

_No way to stop it._

_Not, of course, that you haven't tried, Piper._

_Yeah...if I am correct, then you haven't shown this journal to anyone. So…before you do make sure this page is gone. Burn it. Eat it. I don't care._

_I may be dead, but I still have my pride._

_You're reading the last thoughts of a condemned man. And maybe, in another life…it would have been different._

_I…would have been different._

_I'm not much for wishing. Hell, you're just a kid to me, still._

_I'm sorry._

_Wish things were different._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 96

Holy crap, that one gave me problems. Onward to the next!


	99. Life

She wiped her eyes as she tucked the torn page into her sketchbook.

The next page was filled with his elegant scrawl. Her vision blurred the words. After a moment, she mastered herself.

The words didn't make much sense.

_To Aerrow and Finn:_

_Your expressions must be priceless right now. _

_You know, with each victory comes a drawback._

_Remember what I told you, Finn? What I could do?_

_I'll lurk in the back of your mind, every day, until you die. So…in a way, you're going to keep me alive, if only through memory._

_I wish you a long life._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count 100

One…more…to…go.

How many people would kill me if I stopped right now? And made you wait til tomorrow?

Bwahahaha.

(Wont do it. I enjoy living.)

Anyhow... one more chapter. ONE more. And I'm tweaking it until I'm satisfied that its perfect. But it will be up soon, I swear.


	100. Finale

_I told you more than once that you were blind._

_Children, playing at war. _

_You learned quickly, I'll give you that._

_But I've been at this game longer than you. And the Master…ruthless. Cunning._

_I am loyal, above all else. I volunteered for this mission, knowing it would be my last._

_I only have you to thank for my success._

_You see, I am many things._

_A soldier…The champion of Cyclonia…A leader of men._

_A symbol._

_War still rages, my friends._

_And Cyclonia will rally. Atmosia will tremble before her fury._

_Can you see now?_

_You have created a martyr._

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count 100

Wow…done.

I mean…seriously. I know that seemed somewhat anticlimactic, but I couldn't think of a better way to word it all.

By the way, people seem to have gotten it into their heads that I should write a full bodied version of this. I don't know…would it be too repetitive?

Also, I've been sternly told that I must write a fic where I'm nice to Dark Ace, for once. Hmmm…

So now, comes the begging. PLEASE review. If you've stuck with me this long, don't leave me hanging. Tell me exactly what you think!


End file.
